The Assingment
by gotohel
Summary: When Jake Harper found out that he had been paired with Ivy Struass for their statistics assignment, he couldn't have been more grateful to the forces that be. She was a terse math wiz and he desperately needed someone like her to manage a passing grade. Little did he know that being in her presence would awaken in him a legendary Harper appetite.


_When Jake Harper found out that he had been paired with Ivy Struass for their statistics assignment, he couldn't have been more grateful to the forces that be. She was a terse math wiz and he desperately needed someone like her to manage a passing grade if he didn't want to repeat the same class next year. Little did he know that being in her presence would finally awaken within him, a legendary Harper appetite._

 **The First Draft**

Ivy sat on the floor of Jake's room. She was editing the first draft of their assignment. Jake was strumming the few strains of Kashmir by Led Zeppelin. Under any other circumstances he would have never been able to fool around with his electric guitar lest it disturb his company. But somehow with Ivy, things were different. She always seemed removed from her surroundings. As it she was contained in a glass box and the world around would never get to her. Presently, she was leaning against the foot of his bed, with her laptop. She looked at him from the corner of her eye the way she always did. He suddenly realized that she rarely ever looked directly at him or maintained eye contact. This wasn't extremely surprising considering she was something of a voluntary outcast at their school. She made it a point to keep away from anything that would subsequently resemble a friendship. She didn't care if he watched TV, ate or even go take a shit while she typed away on her laptop.

He put down his guitar and sat down on the floor beside her. He tried crossing his legs like her, but gave up and stretched them out in front of him. They seemed to extend beyond them endlessly. After all, he had grown another 4 inches last summer, pushing him to a sturdy 6' 2''.

"So, ma'am, what's the verdict?" he looked at her face expectantly, relieved that she had done most of the work and left the simplest parts of their assignment to him. He was content with as little responsibility as possible in these matters. Actually, this thumb rule applied to all matters with Jake.

"Looking good so far." Ivy said without looking up from the screen. She tucked a strand of her raven hair behind her ear and cast a sideways glance at Jake. Her eyes lingered over him longer than usual and he felt a shiver down his spine.

Abby on the other hand, had never made him shiver. He had started dating the petite blonde haired Abigail Smith 3 years ago. They went to the same school and had known each other for years before that. Asking her out at the time seemed like the bravest thing Jake had ever done, and he never regretted doing it. She was funny, caring, and vivacious, and had an amazing rack. She was everything he imagined an ideal woman to be. To add to her incredible charm, she was an avid baker, the woman had him at 'cake', and also at 'lasagna', and then again at 'cupcakes'. Jake smiled at the thought of Abby being the best thing to have ever happened to him since his parents' divorce. So far, they had taken it easy and only gotten as far as making out with their clothes on. Abby was the rare kind of girl that made gentlemen out of sixteen year old boys.

That being said, Jake was still a hot blooded young man. The parade of exquisite young women from his uncle's room had not slowed down over the years. This had left young Jake with a colorful imagination and odd exposure into the sordid world of casual sex. He caught himself staring at Ivy's bra strap as it poked out from under her T shirt. She was wearing a lacy black bra that shone starkly against her pale shoulders. It took Jake all his will power to pry his eyes away from her. His stomach dropped as he realized that Ivy was looking intently at his face.

 _Fuck! She caught me staring at her tits. Here goes the Sorry Train._

"Shit, I'm so sorr-"

"Why are you staring at me like I'm dinner? How would Abigail feel about this?" Ivy asked with an eyebrow raised.

Her question caught him off guard and he blushed.

"Erm, the thing is, it might be better if Abby didn't find out. We are waiting and I don't want to appear like the horny mutt I am." He was surprised at his own honesty. He had never actually said these thoughts aloud though they had occurred to him every time he masturbated or stared at a fine looking piece of ass.

"Then why are you waiting? It doesn't seem fair to me." She shrugged nonchalantly and got back to her laptop.

"What?" Jake found himself at a loss for words.

"If you are honoring her wishes and denying your own needs in the relationship, it's not an equal one in my opinion." Again, she didn't take her eyes of her screen and continued to format the graphs and tables.

"Oh." Was all Jake was able to muster. He had never seen his situation in this way.

"Does she know about this?"

"What?"

"How horny you really are?"

"Hey, it's not that bad, and to answer your question, she doesn't."

"Jake, you're practically salivating at the sight of my B cups."

He was too dumbfounded to say anything, but Ivy had a point.

She shut her laptop and put it down. She turned swiftly so she was facing Jake; his eyes were wide with confusion.

"Think of this as a brilliantly real wet dream and never talk about it again. Okay?" In one quick movement she had her T shirt over her ears and off. Jake feasted his eyes on her marble-like skin that stretched over her flat midriff like the ones he had had visions of splattering himself over. Her bra was another visual joyride; it had delicate black on black embroidery and lace that cupped her breasts like they were jewels. Jake's mind was taken over by a pleasant blankness that trembled with waves of passion under its surface. This feeling spread over his consciousness like a gleeful fright.

Next, Ivy reached around to where the clasps were and unhooked her bra. Instantly, her breasts broke free from their captive perches and bounced until they settled perkily. Her nipples were a titillating shade of light pink. And Jake found a deeper blankness he had no idea even existed.

She looked into his eyes questioningly and her eyes smiled briefly at the look on his face. The sadist in her had to drive him further, to a point from where he could never return. She wanted him to; for once know the delightful feeling of being selfish.

Ivy reached out and took his hand and pressed it against her heart. Jake gasped. This journey of firsts could only be embarked upon once, and in this case, Ivy owned Jake. She did the same with his under palm and this time leaned in to kiss him softly. Her lips were soft and cool to his touch. She trailed her lips down his jaw to his ear and nibbled once on his earlobe. Again, he gasped. Ivy realized with relish, that in that moment, Jake was her slave. She wanted to feel this power for a few seconds longer and so she decided to take her exploration further.

She let him drop his hands from her chest and straddled his legs. She unzipped his jeans and found him waiting for her, rock hard and ready. She looked up and into Jake's eyes to make sure he knew what was about to happen next. His enlarged pupils were the green signal she needed. Ivy pushed back his foreskin and licked the head of his dick. She didn't wait to hear him gasp, because this time, his thighs trembled. She then took him by surprise by pushing in as far as he could go. The reaction was instantaneous. He wove his fingers into her hair and let out a soft moan. Her head bobbled up and down, and he gently pushed himself deeper. Soon, she realized he couldn't wait any longer and her warned by extricating his fingers from her hair where he had knotted into them. She rose up, but didn't let go. She continued to work him with her hand. The sight of her tousled hair and her sweaty breasts as she swayed with the movement of her wrist was burned into Jake's mind forever. When he finally came, he was spread all over her torso, just like he'd wanted to for some time.

Jake's life had turned upside down in a matter of minutes. He couldn't believe what had happened between him and Ivy, or rather what he had let happen. It gave him a lot to think about. His heart was beating louder than ever in his chest hours after Ivy had left his uncle's beach–facing condo. It was midnight and the images of what had happened on the carpeted floor of his bedroom burned life-life under his eyelids. He winced at how Ivy had straightened up, wiped his cum off her with the corner of his bed sheet, put on her T shirt and left with her laptop. Jake loathed how he had been too shocked and spineless to even say anything. Ivy had just said before slamming the door shut behind her, "I'll e-mail you the draft from today to format." Evidently sleep was out of the question.

Jake thought about how quickly everything had escalated, how little he did to resist and how embarrassingly fast he had ejaculated. He couldn't decide which one he felt worse about. Objectively speaking, Ivy was drop-dead gorgeous and had she had a more bubbly personality, she could easily be one of the most sought after girls in his school. _Fuck._ Jake immediately thought about Abby. He felt horrible about cheating on the first serious girlfriend he had. He felt like he had aged years since last afternoon.

Outside, he could hear Uncle Charlie stumbling to open the door. It seemed about right, he was returning home after midnight as he usually did. With him also as usual was a female voice, giggling and slightly slurred. They heavily moved up the stairs between her squeals of laughter and after banging the bedroom door shut, well, banged.

It was decided, regardless of how exciting Uncle Charlie's life seemed, it was a path Jake did not want to go down and so, he would call Abby over tomorrow and tell her the truth.

 **Meeting the Girlfriend**

Jake ran to open the door for Abby when the bell rang the next afternoon. He turned pale as a ghost when he saw Ivy standing in the driveway. His face must have given him away as Ivy raised an eyebrow and said, "I got your text." He had no idea what she was talking about, until it suddenly dawned on him, he unlocked his phone and immediately saw his recent outgoing messages. _Motherfucker._ He had texted Ivy last night and not Abby like he had meant to! And here she was, at his doorstep, doing as he had asked her to. _SHITSHITSHIT_. He had carefully avoided Ivy all day at school and had no idea what to say to her. He mutely moved inside and let her in. He found her way into his room as he followed her with the enthusiasm of a man walking to his hanging.

Ivy found her place sitting on the floor once again and opened her laptop.

"So, it you format the draft I sent you last night?" she asked without looking at him.

Jake was dumbfounded. He marveled at how she acted like nothing had happened between them. It almost infuriated him that she was so nonchalant about something that will probably ruin his relationship with Abby.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to read my e-mails last night, I was thinking about what a shitty human I am having cheated on my girlfriend of 3 fucking years that I am in fucking love with, with some random emo-bitch I don't even know." Jake was taken aback at what he had said. It all happened so fast, as it now often does when Ivy is around. His cheeks turned pink as he realized what he had said but decided not to apologize.

His broke out of his daze as he saw the look on Ivy's face, it was a mixture of amusement and what looked like an attempt to hold in a smile. She very slowly raised her eye brow and pointed behind him. Abby was standing in the doorway to his bedroom, holding what looked like a chocolate cake.

 _Oh fuck._

Jake felt his world crumbling around him.

He went over to Abby and asked her softly, "Babe, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough, Jakey." Her voice as soft as a feather, she handed him the cake container.

"I am so sorry, baby. You weren't meant to find out this way, I was going to tell you in person today, what I meant when I saw you in school today. But I accidentally texted Ivy last night thinking I was texting you..." Jake couldn't stop speaking, he felt like he had kicked a puppy.

From the corner of his eye, he caught Ivy making a move for the door, trying to squeeze out. Jake was having none of this. This was _her_ fault, Abby finding out like this was _her_ fault.

"You, you're not going anywhere. You got me into this mess and you're staying till we tell Abby the truth." His voice was surprisingly firm compared to the whirlpool he felt within him.

"Umm, this is no one's fault really; you didn't stop me or complain yesterday. You were the one who told me you were horny and weren't getting any. You should have stopped yesterday instead of feeling shitty now. It's that simple."

"No, it really isn't!" Jake felt his temper rise at Ivy's accusations. Somewhere deep inside they were all true but Abby didn't deserve to find out like this.

"Jakey, can I say something?" Abby said, looking up at him with her big blue eyes, "I am okay with you fucking other girls but as long as I can watch you do it."


End file.
